Pretty In Pink
by Sapphire93
Summary: A toddler turtle story. During his nap, Mikey decides to paint Raph's shell pink. Not to mention the rest of Raph's room. Better than it sounds. R&R please! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I don't own anything that I mention in this fic.**

**Ann: This story takes place when the turtles are seven.**

**Toddler Turtles: Pretty In Pink**

**"Alright, my sons. It is nap time." Master Splinter walked into the living room seeing the turtles sitting quietly watching Barney.**

**"Not now." Donny yawned. "We're not sleepy."**

**"I can tell you are." Master Splinter replied.**

**"Five more minutes?" Leo asked.**

**"You do not even know how long five more minutes is. Believe me, it is not that long," Master Splinter turned off the tv. "Upstairs. Now."**

**"Awwww..." everyone dragged themselves off of the couch and up the stairs.**

**"I will be up to tuck you all in in a moment." Master Splinter started cleaning up a little bit until he heard a thump. He looked over at the stairs and saw that Raph fell asleep before he got up the stairs. "Kids..." Master Splinter went over to Raph and tucked him into bed. Next he went over in Mikey's room.**

**"I don't wanna go to sleep now." Mikey complained.**

**"I know, I know. No one does. But you need your rest." Master Splinter turned off his light. "I will wake you up in a few hours."**

**"Ok."**

**Master Splinter almost got the door shut all the way.**

**"Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.**

**Master Splinter opened the door again. "Yes, Michalangelo?" **

**"My night light?" Mikey pointed over to the wall where his night light was.**

**"Oh, yes," Master Splinter went over and turned it on. "Is that better?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ok, then. Good night." Master Splinter closed the door.**

**_I don't wanna go to sleep! I wanna play! _Mike pouted. _Wait a minute...I can play! Oh, this is gonna be fun! But I have to make sure that Master Splinter isn't watching. Or he doesn't catch me or anything. I should wait a few minutes...Who am I kidding? I can't wait that long! _Mikey got out of bed and opened his door a little. He saw Master Splinter coming out of Donny's room and going into Leo's room. _Perfect timing!_ Mikey ran over to his bed and took out a jar of pink paint from under his bed. _Thank you, Casey! _Mikey smiled at it. He went back over to the door. He saw Master Splinter walking out of Leo's room and down stairs.**

**"Everyone is asleep...Finally," Master Splinter started talking to himself. "Except Michalangelo. He is not going to go to sleep until three hours from now, probably."**

**_Darn right I'm not gonna sleep for another three hours, _Mikey left his room and started running down to Raph's room giggling. _I'll be too busy laughing!_**

**In Raph's room, Mikey opened up the paint and took out the paint brush that was in there. _Ewww! It's all pink! _Mikey imagened Raph's shell when he was through with it. _Nice... _Mikey looked at the paintbrush. _Paintbrushes need to be wet before you paint...Hmm...I could pretend to go to potty...Naw. Then I would have to go if Master Splinter catches me because I'm always asking him for help. Then he'll see the paintbrush and...Not good. _Mikey looked around the room. _I need water... _Mikey spotted a coke bottle on Raph's night stand. _Coke? Master Splinter always told me that whenever I paint, I should wet the paintbrush first. Coke is wet. _Mikey dipped his paintbrush inside the coke bottle.**

**Later...**

**_There! All finished! _Mikey looked at Raph's new bright pink shell. _Of course, when he finds out that I did it, he's gonna kill me. I better savor the moment while I last! _Mikey glanced at his paint brush. _I guess I should clean this off first. _Mikey stood up and walked over to the coke bottle. He looked at the bottle and noticed that when he wet the paint brush he got the whole bottle and the coke pink. _This is not good... _Mikey heard Master Splinter walk into Leo's room. _Oh, no! Time to get up!_ Mikey started to panic. He grabbed the coke bottle and the jar of paint and ran out of the room. But before he could make it to the door, he tripped on the rug and spilled the paint all over the place. The coke bottle got all over his dresser and the jar got all over the wall and floor. _Definatly...Definatly not good..._ Mikey heard Leo and Master Splinter go into Donny's room and wake him up. Mikey quickly grabbed the coke bottle and the jar of paint and ran into his room. He threw everything under the bed and hopped on top of the bed pretending to be asleep.**

**"I will give you two a bath while we wait for Michalangelo and Raphael to wake up. Then we will all eat lunch together, ok?" Master Splinter explained to Leo and Donny while they were walking down the stairs and into the bathroom. He heard Leo and Donny start laughing.**

_**I wonder what their laughing at? I wonder what's for lunch? Wait a minute! I can't think about that! What about Raph's room? I got the paint all over the place! I am so dead! This is the end of my life! Master Splinter is gonna kill me when he finds out what I did...Maybe he won't notice. Then Raph will obviously know about it and know it was me and then he'll kill me for sure. Either way, I die. I'm a lucky turtle, aren't I? Actually, it's just my dumb personality.**_

**"MASTER SPLINTER!" Mikey heard Raph yell.**

**"Shell..." Mikey squeezed his eyes shut getting ready for Master Splinter to come in his room soon and give him a lecture. Mikey heard Master Splinter rushing up the stairs to see what was wrong.**

**"Michalangelo?" Master Splinter asked.**

**_Perfect..._ Mikey thought as he got out of bed and went into Raph's room. "Yes, Master Splinter?"**

**"What did you do to your brother? And his room?"**

**"Who? Me?"**

**"Michalangelo..."**

**"I did nothing! Personally, I am shocked! How could you think that I might have did something like this? Raph probably did it in his sleep for all we know!"**

**"Why would I have a jar of pink paint in my room?" Raph asked ticked off.**

**"You have red paint." Mikey stated.**

**"So? That doesn't mean I should have pink paint in my room! I don't even know where it would come from, you little--"**

**"Raphael, let us keep our words to your age limit, alright?" Master Splinter stopped what he was going to say.**

**"Sorry." Raph said.**

**"Why does it smell like coke in here?" Donny came in.**

**"What are you doing out of the tub?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"The water drained." Leo came in.**

**"How?" Master Splinter asked more firmly.**

**"Donny wanted to do an experiment with it." Leo said honestly.**

**"Donatello, Donatello, Donatello..." Master Splinter shook his head trying not to laugh.**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Nothing. Just go back into the bathroom and then I will help you boys out in a minute." Master Splinter started pushing them out of the room.**

**"But we're cold!" Leo complained.**

**"Yeah!" Donny agreed.**

**"Then go wrap a towel around yourselves." Master Splinter sugguseted.**

**Donny and Leo gave eachother fasinated looks. "Ok!" they both replied and started running out of the room.**

**"And when I say that," Master Splinter went to the top of the stairs and shouted so Leo and Donny would hear him. "I mean do not wrap yourselves up in one towel together and get all tangled! I mean wrap yourselves in one towel each and not get tangled!"**

**"Fine..." Leo and Donny stopped running and started staggering back into the bathroom.**

**"Now," Master Splinter walked back into Raph's room. "Where were we?"**

**"That was random..." Raph pointed out.**

**"Please, Raphael, I--" Master Splinter started sniffing. "Donatello is right. It does smell like coke in here. Michalangelo, what happened?"**

**"Why do you still think that it was me who did this?" Mikey asked. "It could have been Donny or Leo."**

**"Donatello or Leonardo wouldn't do something like this."**

**"Raph could've done it in his sleep."**

**"Raphael wouldn't do this to his own room. Even in his sleep. He'd probably be smart enough in his sleep to walk out of his room and into yours."**

**"So?"**

**"So, that only leaves one other turtle." Master Splinter replied.**

**"And one other rat." Mikey added.**

**"Michalangelo!"**

**"Sorry..."**

**"Tell me the truth, did you or did you not do this?"**

**"You want the truth?"**

**"Yes. Did you paint him and spill the paint over his room, or did you not? Tell me the truth."**

**"No."**

**"No, you did not do anything with the paint?"**

**"Right."**

**"I can not believe that after I told you to tell me the truth, you still end up lying to me..."**

**"What? You think I'm lying?"**

**"I know you are lying."**

**"Master Splinter?" Raph asked.**

**"Yes?" Master Splinter turned away from Mikey.**

**"The paint's hardening on my shell..."**

**"Alright...I will get you in the tub with your brothers. Michalangelo?"**

**"Um, yeah?" Mikey asked.**

**"I want you to go to your room. Think about if you want to tell the truth or if you want to lie." Master Splinter ordered.**

**"What happens if I tell the truth?"**

**"You just have to clean up Raphael's room."**

**"What happens if I lie?"**

**"You get to do extra chores around the house and clean up Raphael's room."**

**"How will you know if I'm lying or telling you the truth?"**

**"Just go!" Master Splinter pointed to Mikey's room.**

**"Alright, alright!" Mikey ran into his room and shut the door.**

**_This isn't fair! _Mikey thought. _Should I lie or tell the truth? I do my best when I lie. But now Master Splinter is on to me. Besides, if I lie, I have to clean up Raph's room. If I tell the truth, I still have to clean up Raph's room. So there's no way I can win here! I could just pretend that I didn't do it and lie and say I did and then I won't have to do extra chores. But then again, that would be telling the truth...But at least I'll get out easier. But at the same time, it feels like I should lie._**

**Master Splinter walked into Mikey's room.**

**"Hello!" Mikey smiled cheerfully.**

**"Michalangelo? What do you have to say for yourself?"**

**"Um, ah..."**

**"Yes?"**

**_To lie or not to lie? That is the question..._Mikey thought to himself as he tried quickly to answer Master Splinter's question before he got too mad at him.**

**"Michalangelo?" Master Splinter glared at him.**

**"What?" Mikey looked up pretending he had no idea what was going on.**

**"Did you or did you not paint Raphael and Raphael's room pink?"**

**"No."**

**"No you did not?"**

**"No I didn't. I never did such a thing."**

**"You were probably thinking it, were you not?"**

**"I would probably think about it. But I never actually did it."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Are you positive?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Are you lying?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Michalangelo!"**

**"I mean no! I mean--Oh, shell..."**

**The End!**

**Ann: Hope you liked it! R&R Please!**


End file.
